dancingwiththestarsfandomcom-20200216-history
Sharna Burgess
| died= | hometown= Wagga Wagga, New South Wales, Australia | partner= 16: Andy Dick (7th) 17: Keyshawn Johnson (12th) 18: Charlie White (5th) 19: Tavis Smiley (12th) 20: Noah Galloway (3rd) 21: Nick Carter (2nd) }} Sharna May Burgess is a professional dancer on Dancing with the Stars. Biography Retrieved from abc.com Sharna Burgess grew up in Australia and has always had a love for dance and entertainment. At the age of 5, Sharna began training in ballet, jazz and gymnastics. When she turned 8 her study of ballroom began and went on to win many local and national titles. At age 15, Sharna was chosen to represent Australia at the World Championships in both the Standard and Latin styles, and performed in the 2000 Sydney Olympic Games closing ceremony. This was an honor and a memory she will never forget. Following Sharna’s competitive career, she moved to London and continued to collect numerous titles around the globe and appeared in a UK tour with the theatre show, Simply Ballroom. Shortly after, she was scooped up to dance on the hit dance sensation, Burn The Floor. She was in the cast for 6 years and traveled to over 30 countries and 160 cities worldwide. Sharna had the opportunity to fulfill her childhood dream of dancing on Broadway, and to top it off she was a lead dancer. Upon her departure from the theater, Sharna quickly made the transition to film and television. She has made guest appearances on Dancing with the Stars Australia, and So You Think You Can Dance Holland. She has worked with A-list choreographers to fuse the hip hop and latin to create a whole new style and even choreographed on the feature film, Street Dance 2 – 3D. You may also recognize her from our DWTS Troupe, as she’s been dancing with us for 3 seasons. It is such a thrill for Sharna to choreograph, create and perform -- making her extremely excited about her new role as a Professional here at Dancing With The Stars. Dancing with the Stars 16 Sharna was partnered with Andy Dick. Placed 7th. Scores Dancing with the Stars 17 Sharna was partnered with Keyshawn Johnson. Placed 12th. Scores Dancing with the Stars 18 Sharna was partnered with Charlie White. Placed 5th. Scores Dancing with the Stars 19 Sharna was partnered with Tavis Smiley. Placed 12th. Scores Dancing with the Stars 20 Sharna was partnered with Noah Galloway. Placed 3rd. Scores Dancing with the Stars 21 Sharna was partnered with Nick Carter. Placed 2nd. Scores Trivia *Sharna was a member of the Dance Troupe for Dancing with the Stars 13, Dancing with the Stars 14, and Dancing with the Stars 15. *After her performance in the World Championships semi-finals, Sharna discovered she had a small tear in her knee ligament. Rather than take immediate action, she insisted on finishing the competition. She needed knee ligament reconstruction surgery because she ripped two ligaments in half and lost all the meniscus in one knee. *She is close friends with fellow professional dancer Peta Murgatroyd. Gallery Andy_&_Sharna_S16.jpg Sharna_Burgess_S16.jpg Dancing-with-the-stars-andy-dick-sharna-burgess1.jpg Keyshawn_&_Sharna_S17.jpg Sharna_Burgess_S17.jpg Charlie_&_Sharna_S18.jpg Sharna_Burgess_S18.jpg Tavis_&_Sharna_S19.jpg Tavis-smiley-sharna-burgeess-DWTS.jpg Sharna_Burgess_S19.jpg Sharna_Noah.png Noah and Sharna S20.jpg Sharna_20.png Noah disney.jpg Willow and Mark S20 Week 6 Team Dance.jpg TeamYOLO S20 Week 6.jpg Nick-Sharna-Promo21.jpg Nick and Sharna S21 1.jpg Sharna_Burgess_21.jpg Category:Professionals Category:Females